In many motor vehicles, the interface between the vehicle body and a lower terminal edge of the windshield is disposed adjacent to, but outside of, the engine compartment of the vehicle. To provide a finished appearance for this joint, it is known to mount a cowl cover to the vehicle body in this area, such that the cowl cover extends over the lower terminal edge of the windshield and extends under a hood of the vehicle. The cowl cover further serves to provide mounting locations for equipment such as windshield wipers and windshield washer nozzles, as well as to conceal portions of these assemblies.
The design of certain vehicles is such that a significant elevation change is present between a top surface of a fender of the vehicle and a lateral edge of the windshield in the area adjacent to a lateral end of the cowl cover. To provide a finished appearance for this joint, it is known to provide fender covers on each end of the cowl cover, extending over a portion of the lateral edge of the windshield and engaging the fender.
Typically, the cowl cover is fabricated from a substantially rigid plastic material, while the fender covers are fabricated from a soft plastic material such as rubber. The fender covers are typically fabricated separately from the cowl cover. However, it is known to fabricate the cowl cover and the fender covers as an integral unit, using a two-shot molding process to accommodate use of the different materials for the cowl cover and the fender covers.
It would be desirable to provide a cowl cover of reduced complexity and cost that can be easily assembled with respect to the body of the vehicle.